


Always a Jedi

by Andromakhe



Series: Redemption [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Allies, Friendship, Gen, Gifts, Honesty, Hurt/Comfort, Master-Apprentice bond, Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromakhe/pseuds/Andromakhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of AU. Obi-Wan has a run-in with Tuskens and questions his own worth as a Jedi. But young Luke must be lead and protected. Obi-Wan needs convincing that sacrificing for another Skywalker is worthwhile. Inspired by Il Divo's "I Believe in You" and Simon and Garfunkel's "Bridge Over Troubled Water."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> This story came as a bit of a surprise. I did have vague ideas from reading other people’s work with Obi-Wan and Tuskens, but I didn’t actually plan this turn of events when beginning the writing. Have worked out how to get my original ideas in. It’s so much fun when characters take initiative.

Night found Obi-Wan pacing the Jundland Wastes restlessly in search of something he’d lost, something he once had but could not find. He looked to the horizon wistfully, just as the boy he’d brought to Tatooine five years ago would do about a decade and a half later. Even the reasons for the emotion were pretty similar. It would seem Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Luke could all agree on wishing to be elsewhere. And all three did not have the means or much hope of getting that wish. But that never stopped anyone from wanting.

Obi-Wan came upon a boulder and sat on it, carefully fingering the lightsaber hidden under his robe. It was a reassuring weight in his hand, something familiar and comfortable and loyal. And yet, Obi-Wan was uneasy. He sensed danger of some kind, but was too out of sorts to identify it clearly. That is, until the Force shoved him to the hard ground so fast he hadn’t consciously registered the intent. His lightsaber rolled away at the same time a gaffi stick hit the boulder he’d been on and it split in two. Partially stunned, Obi-Wan registered the multipurpose staff was of good quality, so probably the weapon of one of the Tusken champions. Some of the Tuskens looked at the lightsaber uneasily, but a few had the presence of mind to watch Obi-Wan, who got to his feet and called his weapon to his hand. The Tuskens who were already uneasy fled with their banthas. From what Obi-Wan could tell, it looked to be a small party of about twenty in all, now down to about five stalwart individuals. Four were mounted and the apparent leader stood on the ground a few feet in front of Obi-Wan, one hand on his mount and the other tapping his weapon against the earth. One Tusken growled to him, indicating the lightsaber and Obi-Wan’s robe. The other Tuskens seemed to agree, but backed their mounts up a bit. Obi-Wan noted this and held his weapon at the ready, rather than down at his side as before. It helped to have the Force and be able to sense the hostility and distrust emanating from all of them, though he himself had a neutral opinion of them. He knew they had no love for humans, of course, but they had never personally hurt him.

The leader growled something at Obi-Wan and swung the bladed end of his weapon toward his midsection. Obi-Wan leapt back and ignited his saber. The Tusken guards watching the proceedings growled ominously at the leader, but he was determined to test this human. He swung the club end of his weapon up toward Obi-Wan’s head, but the Knight ducked and rolled close enough to swing his saber at one of his opponent’s legs. It was a near thing. It was almost severed but for the Tusken’s good instincts, though Obi-Wan did cut a piece of the robe away. Obi-Wan was up again and the Tusken’s weapon came slashing at him yet again, this time parried by his saber. Both blades clashed a few more times before Obi-Wan took a swing at one of his opponent’s arms. The Tusken dodged expertly and tried to hack at Obi-Wan’s weapon arm, but Obi-Wan jumped over the weapon and kicked the Tusken in the shoulder, eliciting a grunt. The Tusken swung his staff and managed to graze Obi-Wan’s shoulder with the blade, drawing blood and making Obi-Wan hiss. The spectators grumbled in approval, but could tell this human was no stranger to combat and was a worthy warrior, if nothing else. He was certainly proficient with his weapon, which won their wary respect. Obi-Wan had long since learned to minimize the sting of such superficial wounds, and managed to land a similar wound to one of his opponent’s forearms. The spectators gasped as they saw the burn left behind. The leader looked at the wound and froze. Obi-Wan kicked him to the ground and took the weapon from his opponent’s suddenly lax grip. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and hid it under his robe again, holding the bladed end of the staff close to the Tusken’s throat and kneeling at his shoulder. 

The downed Tusken was gritting his teeth in agony. Obi-Wan felt the pain in the Force and something of his distraction must have shown through because a Tusken spectator crept up behind Obi-Wan and tried to club him. But Obi-Wan had sensed him and turned the weapon aside with the one he held, and the Tusken staggered back from the force of the collision. At the same time, the leader was broadcasting images of dead Tuskens with lightsaber burns - males, females, and children. The leader had stopped by a family that he seemed to know personally, because he knelt down by each body, bowed his head, and uttered some sort of ritual phrase over each one before closing the eyes. The images appeared to be of a settlement or camp, and Obi-Wan remembered that Anakin told him his mother had been abducted and tortured to death by Sand People. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in dawning horror, as images of dead Jedi began surfacing in his own memory. The Tusken that had tried to kill him earlier was now looking intently at him as the leader recovered, took back his weapon, and swung the bladed end toward Obi-Wan’s throat. But the second Tusken grabbed the weapon and barked a sharp command, and the leader looked closely at Obi-Wan, still kneeling at the leader’s feet. 

The Knight lay his weapon on the ground and bent his head in a submissive pose. Then he got up and began to walk away, but the leader caught his arm and kicked the lightsaber so it landed at Obi-Wan’s feet. The Tusken indicated that Obi-Wan should pick it up, but he shook his head. All the Tuskens growled in displeasure and the leader prodded Obi-Wan in the ribs painfully with the club end of his stick. Obi-Wan growled in return, lips pulling back in a snarl, and yanked his arm away, trying to leave again. The leader’s friend picked up the lightsaber, grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist, and closed the Jedi’s hand over the weapon. He barked something at Obi-Wan. With the help of the Force, Obi-Wan interpreted the gist as something like, "Show your strength, warrior. You killed defenseless friends of ours. Answer for your crimes." Obi-Wan blinked. They thought he’d killed them? But of course they would. They never saw who did and Obi-Wan carried a lightsaber. But he found he did not wish to fight, much less kill. He was sorry for these people. He understood their desire for vengeance, for justice. He did not wish to perpetuate more bloodshed should he be forced to kill, and given he’d trained Anakin so poorly, he deserved to pay with his life. But there was no way to get the Tuskens to understand, and when the leader prodded him again on his other side, his grief turned to annoyance and frustration and he ignited his saber and jabbed at the staff. The staff’s blade came stabbing at him, but he twisted aside awkwardly. Obi-Wan gritted his teeth and shook his head, viciously shoving his grief and compassion away. If they wanted a fight, fine. Yes, Anakin was his fault, but the innocent Tusken lives were not, and he reminded himself it was unjust to die for blood that was not on his hands. Obi-Wan stabbed at the Tusken’s chest, but he jumped aside and lashed out toward Obi-Wan’s wounded shoulder. Obi-Wan took the hit in the chest as he desperately reined back his wrath. That would not help him. He must be focused. He had no deaths to answer for, so nothing to be angry about, and he could not blame the Tuskens for their misguided grudge. He fought defensively, which frustrated the Tuskens, and eventually, the leader made a mistake that cost him. He swung a bit too zealously and lost his balance, and Obi-Wan had the leader at his feet and his saber hovering near his throat once again.

"I’m within my rights to kill you, but that would bring me no joy," Obi-Wan growled aggressively, deactivating his weapon and standing over his fallen opponent’s prone body. "Maybe I should torture you, as your people tortured my brother’s mother. That might be satisfying on some level." He kicked the leader in the ribs sharply. The leader’s jaw tensed at the blow, but relaxed again. "Perhaps I should take your weapon as a trophy. This, too, would be satisfying." With the Force, he tugged the weapon from the leader’s grip and held the club above the leader’s skull, putting a booted foot on the leader’s chest. Obi-Wan noted the leader did not beg or show fear. If anything, Obi-Wan was sensing genuine respect from the Tuskens. "But I did not wrong your people, so there’s no point starting now." He stepped back and released the leader, who climbed to his feet, radiating confusion. Obi-Wan extended the gaffi stick to him, but the leader shook his head, growling something about not being worthy of it anymore. Obi-Wan tried again, and the leader looked at the weapon for a long moment, and then into Obi-Wan’s eyes. After another moment, he reached out and took the weapon, bowing to the Jedi, who returned the gesture.

"He does not hate us," growled the leader to the other Tuskens.

"It would seem not," replied the leader’s second. "He tried to surrender to us, and his face when I tried to kill him…He should have killed you while you were defenseless. Maybe…Maybe it wasn’t him."

The other Tuskens dismounted and, along with the leader’s second, bowed to Obi-Wan, eyes toward the ground. The leader lay his weapon solemnly at Obi-Wan’s feet and vaulted onto his bantha. The others followed suit and streaked away without a backward glance. Obi-Wan picked the stick up carefully, tracking the party in the Force. There was no way he could catch them on foot, but he paid close attention to the leader and his second’s signatures. He did not know if returning the staff would be deemed a dishonor, but no one should be without protection, and he did not feel he had the right to carry a Tusken’s weapon when he was not one. But he’d worry about it later. He had a wound to tend to.


	2. Wounded

Obi-Wan headed home, holding the stick upright and twirling it as he walked. When he got in, he propped it against a wall and saw to his shoulder, wrapping it with cloth. And then he thought of the massacred Tuskens again and sat on the floor by his bed, legs crossed and arms folded on top of it, his head lowered onto them. He wanted to cry. SO badly. But his anger and guilt interfered with the excruciating grief at the moment and he lifted his head again.

"Master, Anakin killed the Tuskens, didn’t he? Why didn’t you tell me? You knew. I know you did." The first question was plaintive; the second, accusing.

Qui-GOn’s Force ghost appeared sitting on Obi-Wan’s couch, legs crossed like Obi-Wan’s, frowning. Obi-Wan sensed both anger and sorrow in him. "Obi-Wan, yes, Anakin massacred them," he said somberly. "And why would I have told you? Could it have changed anything? No. Would it have hurt you? Yes. You already felt badly about Anakin’s fall and our own people’s massacre. You didn’t need to know about an unrelated incident you bore no responsibility for."

Obi-Wan’s face fell. He felt like a small Padawan again, thoroughly scolded. "I’m…I’m sorry. I should have thought of that," he murmured, staring at the floor.

Qui-Gon grunted in agreement, but he sighed. "Never mind, Padawan. I suppose it was foolish to think you wouldn’t find out eventually, living here and all."

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon. "Well, it’s not really a good topic of conversation. 'By the way, Obi-Wan, your Padawan gave in to the Dark Side and took innocent lives. He also disobeyed a direct command, but what else is new? Just thought you’d like to know.'" Obi-Wan’s lips twitched into a smirk.

Qui-Gon gave a throaty laugh. "There’s hope for you yet, young one," came the warm reply.

But Obi-Wan’s mood darkened again and he wondered what the point of his life had been, whether it was really worth being a Jedi, even whether he still was one or wanted to be one. His thoughts expressed themselves in one painful sentence: "I wish I’d never been trained."

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon froze. He didn’t think he’d ever seen him so stunned. There were several moments of silence and then sorrow filled his eyes. "I’m…sorry to hear that. Very sorry indeed." Qui-Gon’s voice trembled and was softer than usual.

"It’s just that I have nothing to show for it," Obi-Wan tried to explain. "My friends are dead or they betrayed me; the Temple is destroyed; the Order is gone; my Padawan is a Sith; and the Republic is history. What was the point of working so hard when everything is lost? What’s the point of continuing to do so? The Empire hunts our remnants relentlessly and I don’t even know if Luke will be a worthy Jedi. He shows promise but after Anakin, I’m not so willing to just have faith. And to top it all off, I was accused of a crime I didn’t commit. I may not be guilty of the deed, but clearly, I didn’t teach Anakin properly."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard in thought. "So you wish you had been raised a civilian? Or do you wish you’d stayed with Satine on Mandalore? Either way, most of what you mentioned did not happen because you were a Jedi. Granted, some of it affects you because you were a Jedi, but you didn’t actually make any of it happen. So even if you had not been given to the Order, the Empire would still exist, Satine would likely still have died, and that would not matter to you because you’d probably never have met her. If you had a wife and children, they would likely have seen wartime difficulties at a young age and as a result, would not have gotten enough to eat. If you were really unlucky, you still wouldn’t have a home, forced to become refugees. I think you would have simply had a different set of problems if you had not been trained. And really, do you think you did nothing worthwhile as a Jedi? Did you get no satisfaction or pleasure out of helping others?"

"Come on, Master. That’s not fair. You know perfectly well that I enjoy helping people and that I get a great deal of satisfaction from accomplishment and victory. But the fact still remains - what good is any of that now when I can’t be a Jedi? I can’t carry my lightsaber openly anymore; I have to be careful about Force use; I have to at least pretend to be a civilian; and I have to lie about who I am and where I’ve been. Am I still a Jedi if I must deal in concealment and illusion? What about breaking the Code? Anakin did these things and he is most certainly not a Jedi."

"And I did those things and am I a Jedi?"

"Well, yes, of course. That’s indisputable. Why are you even asking?" Obi-Wan muttered in annoyance.

Qui-Gon chuckled knowingly. "Yes. Why am I asking?" He winked teasingly.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but laughed in spite of himself. "I see your point. There’s more to being a Jedi than what we do. I was always concerned with what Anakin did, and I thought that over time, with education and training, he’d learn our beliefs and adopt them as his own. But that part of the plan didn’t pan out. But I never dreamed it would end this way." This last sentence was uttered in defeat and hopelessness.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon called sternly, "you trained Anakin to Knighthood. You gave him solid guidelines of conduct, a clear sense of right and wrong, a well-rounded skill set, and wise counsel. You were there beside him if he woke in the night or was sick or injured. At no point did you ever condone an action that would be harmful to him or others, except perhaps in combat. From where I sit, Padawan, your training is not at issue. His choices are. You need to stop telling yourself his fall was your fault. I know it’s hard, because some of Anakin’s transgressions occurred when he was your Padawan. At the very least, little one," Qui-GOn’s tone gentled on the endearment, "you need to start acknowledging that he’s accountable for his actions. Sure, the Emperor didn’t help matters, but I saw everything and I assure you, Anakin chose him willingly. And about this not wanting to be a Jedi - when you can look your old Master in the eyes and say you’re truly unhappy as a Jedi, when you can mean it with certainty and sorrow and sincerity - then I will be sorry to see you go, but will accept your decision. Tell me you do not wish to be one."

Obi-Wan looked up into Qui-Gon’s kind eyes and his own eyes filled with tears. He drew his lightsaber and turned it on, listening to the comforting hum and knowing exactly what the blade looked like. He swung the saber in a small arc and deactivated it. "I don’t know what I want," he whispered sadly. "If I no longer identify as a Jedi, I’d have less work to do, but I’d also lose you and Luke. But at the same time, I cannot say I feel like one or that I’m proud to be one. Not like before the Empire."

Qui-Gon nodded. "I’ll leave you for the time being. As far as I’m concerned, you are still a Jedi. You should rest. Maybe tomorrow, things will be clearer."

Obi-Wan removed and folded his robe, putting his belt and his lightsaber on it. Qui-Gon vanished and Obi-Wan climbed into bed. He found it welcoming and comforting to lie there with his head on his pillow. Closing tired eyes, he drifted into an uneasy sleep. But the events of the day were not so easily banished, and Obi-Wan dreamt of Jedi wearing Tusken garb, Tuskens with the faces of Jedi, and fire. He woke with silent tears coursing down his cheeks.


	3. Sights and Sounds

At around the same time Obi-Wan dreamed, Luke Skywalker was seeing a nightmarish vision of a home in ruins and two charred skeletons among the wreckage. Something about the location of this place was familiar. And then he realized. It was his home he was seeing, which meant the skeletons were…Luke sat up with a jolt, terrified and grief-stricken. He began to cry, forlorn and alone, but then he heard a soothing voice.

"Do not be afraid, little one. Your family is fine, alive and well. Indeed, here comes your aunt."

In the quiet of the night, Beru had heard Luke’s terror, and she sat on his couch and pulled the boy into her arms. Luke buried his head against her chest and hugged her tightly, shuddering. She rubbed circles up and down his back and made calming noises, and eventually, Luke let go of her and pulled back enough to look up at her.

"You were dead," Luke whispered. "You and Uncle Owen. And the house…It was gone."

"It was just a bad dream," Beru soothed.

"No," Luke said with certainty, "It was different. I was different. With bad dreams, you wake up and they go away. With this one, I knew it was real."

Beru felt a spike of fear, if only because of the surety with which Luke spoke. But how could he know it was real? In dreams, everyone thinks it’s real at the time. But instead, she queried, "How did Owen and I die?"

Luke frowned. "I don’t know. You were already dead when I saw you. But the house was burned and so were you."

Beru nodded. It was certainly plausible for the house to catch fire and for them to not make it out. "I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, Luke," she tried to reassure him. "It’s a reasonable fear but I think easily avoided."

Luke shook his head no vigorously, pouting in frustration. "This wasn’t a normal dream. It was real."

Beru shook her head. "That’s what everyone thinks, which is why nightmares are so scary."

"No. You’re not…You don’t…" Luke balled his fists and pounded the couch, growling incoherently.

This time, Luke saw the blue-tinted ghost of a man sitting on a chair by the bed. He had concerned blue eyes, a short beard, and a brownish-gray ponytail, along with robes the same brown that Ben wore. But he definitely wasn’t Ben. Still,something about him felt like Ben. Luke knew, without knowing how, that this man was trustworthy. The man slowly shook his head. "It is not her fault, little one. She does not see as we do, cannot see as we do. But your friend Ben does. I think he will understand better."

"Ben," Luke grinned. "You know him?"

"Oh yes," the ghost almost purred, smiling secretively. "Quite well, in fact."

Beru, meanwhile, had been wondering why Luke was staring at the empty chair. And where Obi-Wan was coming from. "Luke, who are you talking to? And what’s this about Ben?"

"Oh, yeah. He said you can’t see him. Ben. He said Ben would understand about the dream. Um, I don’t know his name. But he’s got the same kind of clothes Ben wears, short beard, the same kind eyes, and brown-gray hair. But they’re not the same people. You can tell."

"Of course. Where are my manners? I’m Qui-Gon Jinn, and Ben is my student. You should pay him a visit with your aunt, see if he can’t help her to understand why your dream was not normal."

Luke nodded and turned to Beru. "Can we go?"

"Go where?" Beru asked, not liking the idea that Luke was hearing voices.

"To visit Ben. Didn’t you hear him?"

"Who?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn. He’s Ben’s teacher."

Beru blinked, looking at Luke skeptically. "What? First, you say your dream was real. Now, you’re seeing Ben’s teacher on that chair?"

"Yes," Luke grumbled. "Just because you don’t see him doesn’t mean he isn’t there."

"But I don’t hear him, either."

"You…don’t? But I’m not making this up."

Beru sighed. "I think we do have to visit Ben. Problem is I don’t know where he lives or even how to contact him."

Qui-GOn chuckled. "I can do both. Take you there and contact him. But your aunt will have to trust us."

"Mr. Jinn says he can talk to Ben and take us to his place, but I guess you will have to take my word for where to go."

Beru frowned uncertainly, but she did want answers, and though Ben never mentioned the hearing of voices or imaginary sights, she was sure he was a Force wielder. "All right. We’ll go. But we should sleep again. He wouldn’t appreciate us showing up at this hour."

Luke giggled. "Yeah, okay. Goodnight, Aunt. Goodnight, Mr. Jinn."

"Goodnight, Luke," they said in unison, and Luke slept the rest of the night untroubled by dreams.


	4. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Bond speech/

The next day, as Obi-Wan sat down to breakfast, Qui-Gon appeared sitting across from him. Obi-Wan nodded in greeting and began to eat. His attitude was not cool, exactly. More distant. It was a withdrawal rather than precise anger.

"I know this mood, Padawan," Qui-GOn chided. "Many paths to the Dark Side, as we say. I know you don’t wish to talk. Not yet. But you must be careful. You mustn’t allow your sorrow to destroy you."

Obi-Wan looked up and sighed quietly, nodding. He knew Qui-GOn was right, and also knew he spoke so because he cared. "I know, Master. I almost didn’t make it after you died. But at least then, I had friends, and there was Master Gallia, and I hadn’t lost my home and everything I thought I could count on. I still feel kind of like a stranger here, and I’ll probably never fit in completely. I could accept this, except I don’t have enough people to turn to. You should not have to bear all my weight. It’s not good for either of us. But not feeling comfortable here means I don’t want to talk to people unless they talk to me. But I’m glad you’re here, that you’ve been with me always."

"Padawan," Qui-GOn said gently, "I cannot imagine what it is like for you. I’m so sorry. All I can do is talk to you and keep an eye on you, and I’ll do so for as long as you wish. But if it’s natives you want to get closer to, I may have a solution. One could say it…presented itself."

"Does it involve gambling on podraces?" Obi-Wan murmured uneasily.

Qui-Gon smirked. "Fortunately for you, no. But you do have to help. It would seem young Luke is strong in the Unifying Force, like his father. I suspect he has had a Force vision, but cannot explain to his aunt how it’s different from a regular dream. I told Luke I could bring them here, and Beru was convinced she needs to talk to you. All that remains is your acceptance of the mission."

"How does one explain to a Force-blind how the visions are different? It’s like trying to describe color to a blind person. I know this. I’ve tried to explain to Cody and other troops of mine how the Force works without success. It just has to be experienced."

"I know she won’t precisely understand, but she’d get a more intelligible explanation from you. And she doesn’t believe Luke can see or hear me. Not totally."

"I can’t explain that, either. But I’ll see what I can do on both questions. When are they coming over?"

Qui-GOn smiled. "Whenever you say. Luke’s very excited. But there’s no hurry. They have today free, until the night. Or it could perhaps be done tomorrow."

"Explanations won’t get easier tomorrow," Obi-Wan chuckled. "But I suppose I should be grateful that for once, it’s not a life or death situation. I’d like to meditate first, though. Routine and everything."

Qui-Gon gave an answering chuckle. "You were one of the few Padawans for which meditation was not a punishment. Confining you to the Temple grounds or not training, though - that was a different story."

"I don’t like it any better now, Master," Obi-Wan muttered. "It was just my luck to get a creative teacher." But he offered a tight-lipped smile to soften the bitterness in his tone. After all, that same creativity meant Qui-Gon was able to talk to him now.

Qui-GOn frowned, unconvinced. "Well, I’d better go inform your guests you’ve consented to host them. How about I give you an hour to meditate? Then, you should assume we’re on our way. I’ll contact you if plans change."

"Sounds fine." Obi-Wan gave a true smile this time, lowering himself to his meditation mat in the middle of the floor.

Beru and Luke finished breakfast and Beru was cleaning dishes while Luke dried them when Qui-Gon appeared in their kitchen, reclining against a wall, or as much as a ghost could.

"Oh. Hi again, sir," Luke grinned disarmingly, finishing with the last dish.

"Hello, young Luke," murmured Qui-Gon, offering an answering warm smile.

"Can we go now?" Luke was dancing from foot to foot. "I’ve never seen where Ben lives. He always comes here, but he doesn’t come very often." Luke frowned at this. "When he does come, he usually doesn’t stay long. He’ll just say hi and ask Aunt how I’ve been getting on, how I’m growing. He avoids Uncle if he can, and if not, they just nod to each other and don’t say anything."

Qui-Gon nodded, his expression carefully blank. "It’s too bad about Ben and your uncle. But sometimes, that’s how it goes. People disagree or don’t get along. I’m afraid we cannot go yet. One more hour."

"Awww," Luke complained. "That’s a long time."

Qui-Gon glanced toward Aunt Beru before remembering she couldn’t see him and then chuckled. "It will pass, young one. Patience."

"But it’s hard," Luke grumbled.

"What’s a long time?" Beru put in.

"We can’t go for another hour," Luke complained.

"Come now, Luke," Beru admonished, "Ben probably wants time to prepare. We should as well. You should get cleaned up - brush your teeth, comb your hair, wash your face, maybe take a quick bath. It’s good manners to be presentable when visiting someone. We should also bring Ben something - food or drink or something useful. Another good thing to do when visiting."

"I don’t have anything like that," Luke said worriedly. "But I’ll go wash up."

"I’ll return when we can leave," Qui-Gon said.

"Bye for now," Luke waved. Beru still found it unsettling that Luke was staring at a blank wall. "Mr. Jinn says he’ll come back when we can go."

Beru looked at Luke a long moment before nodding slowly. "All right."

When Qui-Gon returned, Beru and Luke were getting in their landspeeder. Beru had some homemade fruit tarts and water packed away and she looked Luke over and approved. Qui-Gon went a little way ahead and was watching them. When the engine started, he motioned them to follow and started off. Luke directed Beru and eventually they made it to the hut. 

Ben was waiting for them outside, and he lifted a hand and smiled in greeting. Luke scrambled out of the speeder and leapt at him. He dodged instinctively, but when he realized it was Luke, he turned and caught the boy before he went sprawling. Luke hugged him around the middle, calling his name happily, and Ben chuckled with one arm around Luke’s ribs while his other hand patted Luke’s shoulder kindly. Ben set Luke down carefully and bowed to Beru, who bowed awkwardly in return. "Oh…" Ben muttered, "my apologies. It’s…uh…force of habit. Why don’t you two come in?" He opened his door and motioned Beru and Luke inside. Luke ran in and Beru hesitated, but then followed Luke at a more normal pace. Ben closed the door behind them and leaned against a wall, the same one where the gaffi stick still stood. Qui-Gon stood beside him.

Luke saw a low table with a glass pitcher of juice, cookies, and plates and glasses arranged around three sides of it. He saw the neatly-made couch, the little cooking area, and the meditation mat on the floor, frowning curiously at it. And then, he noticed the gaffi stick.

"Whoa!" Luke exclaimed in awe, looking at Ben, "you killed a Tusken?"

Obi-Wan frowned in disapproval. "No, young one. And even if I did, it is not a good thing."

"What do you mean? They kill us. Uncle thinks they should be killed on sight. He said they killed my grandmother and that my grandfather was his dad."

"I, too, have heard the story and been warned not to trust them. But I do not think it right to punish the innocent for the crimes of a few Tuskens. If someone thought you did something but you didn’t, wouldn’t you think it unfair to be treated as though you did? And then, if you tried to explain that you hadn’t done it and they don’t believe you, wouldn’t you get annoyed and then dislike the people lying about you?"

"Well, yeah," Luke muttered.

"And then, let’s say you get so angry that you kill the people who don’t believe you. But these people you killed, they have friends and family, and these friends and family are none too pleased that you killed their relatives. So they decide they’re going to kill you and your family in revenge. Then the friends of your family target your enemies and their families. Do you see? It doesn’t end. And what good does it really do? Many people die for no good purpose. And it all started because you killed a few people."

Luke thought this over, his face very serious. "But what about the Tuskens who did bad? Shouldn’t they be punished?"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "I would say they should be punished, but not by the people they wronged. In the case of your grandmother, I have it on good authority-" he indicated the gaffi stick, "yesterday, in fact, that she’s already been avenged. The Tuskens who live now had no connection whatsoever with her death and therefore should be left alone, at least in my view. Unless, of course, they attack you first."

Luke nodded. "That makes sense, sir. But if you didn’t kill a Tusken, how did you get the stick? I’ve never heard of a Tusken just letting people have their weapons."

"This one did," Obi-Wan said firmly. "Apparently, it was in honor of combat prowess, a show of respect." Obi-Wan moved to take the package Beru was still holding. She let him have it and he put the tarts on one of the plates and the water next to the juice in the middle of the table. He sat at one end of the table and Beru sat across from him. Luke took the place between them.

"You beat a Tusken? They’re good fighters." Luke was amazed again.

"He gave me a hard time. But I impressed him enough to consider me worthy of that weapon."

"Aunt Beru, the Tuskens respect him. They don’t respect any human."

Beru smiled at them both. "Well, Mr. Kenobi’s not like most other people, I’ve found. At least, the people on Tatooine."

"He’s wizard," Luke grinned.

Obi-Wan looked away and down at the floor. Qui-GOn chuckled. /Something about this is really familiar./

/That’s what I’m afraid of./ Obi-Wan spoke ominously.

/You should enjoy it while you can./ Qui-Gon was teasing.

Obi-Wan snorted. /Master!/ But he was laughing over their bond.

Luke suddenly looked hurt. Obi-Wan felt the dramatic shift through the Force. He looked back at Luke and shook his head. "I…I didn’t mean it like that, young one. Qui-GOn…He…You know how you and I can speak silently?"

"Oh!" Luke smiled again. "I get it. But still, you looked away."

Qui-Gon spoke up. "He doesn’t know how to handle compliments. The closer you are, the worse he is about it. Pay it no mind. He’s pleased. Believe me."

Luke giggled. "Oh, good."

Obi-Wan poured himself a glass of juice. "Would either of you like some? And by the way, Mrs. Lars, Qui-Gon just told Luke I’m pleased about his praise and that compliments make me uncomfortable. Since I do not think you heard him."

"I would," Luke said happily.

"none for me, and thank you for the information," Beru answered, pouring herself water.

Obi-Wan poured Luke some juice and reached for a tart, raising a quizzical eyebrow at Beru, who smiled and nodded. He took two and bit into one, his eyes lighting up. Beru laughed kindly and Luke grinned. "They’re awesome, huh?" he praised. "Aunt Beru’s a great cook. Biggs thinks so, too." 

"Indeed they are," Ben grinned back at them. "I didn’t expect you to go to so much effort on my account, Mrs. Lars. It is much appreciated, however."

"As long as it’s appreciated," Beru nodded. "It didn’t seem right to come asking for your time and hospitality and not bring some gift to compensate. And it wasn’t that much effort. I enjoy baking."

"It does make a more favorable impression," Obi-Wan said quietly. "Just know that it’s not expected and there’s no need to do it all the time. But if you brought these over once in a while, I wouldn’t object."

"Duly noted," Beru gave a half-smile.

Luke was eying the cookies hungrily, but didn’t reach to grab any. Qui-Gon spoke up, laughing. "I’m fairly certain Ben wouldn’t mind if you ate them."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yeah. Go right ahead." He took one and put it on his own plate and Luke took two. They were chewy, with bits of dried fruit and cereal. 

"These are good," Luke enthused.

Beru took one and tried it. "I like them, too. Sweet, but not overly so."

Obi-Wan smiled kindly. "It’s nice to hear." He spoke very softly.

"He made them," Qui-GOn murmured in the same quiet tone.

Luke’s eyes widened. "Oh man. What if I didn’t like them? Aunt Beru, Mr. Jinn says Ben made the cookies."

"Did he? You didn’t have to go to so much trouble." Beru was concerned.

Obi-Wan shrugged at Luke. "I like the cookies, so if you didn’t, I could have eaten them or given some away. As for trouble, mmm, it didn’t take that long. I don’t consider cookies that involved."

"Thank you all the same," Beru murmured sincerely.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, Ben," Luke smiled gratefully.

"Not a problem." Obi-Wan spoke warmly and smiled at both of them.

"Mr. Jinn, you should come try these," Luke invited, offering a cookie.

Qui-Gon laughed. "It’s all right, youngling. I had many cookies in my day, and I’ve had those before. I agree they’re excellent, just from memory. The tarts look good, but I’m sure Ben could show me what they taste like. Same way I can speak privately to him. At any rate, I have no need of food, housing, clothing, safety, or many other things you people need. No worries."

Obi-Wan smiled warmly at Luke, who seemed appeased, and paraphrased Qui-Gon’s reply for Beru.

The group ate in silence for a bit before Beru got the nerve to get down to business. "It seems clear Qui-Gon is a real person. But why can’t I see or hear him? Is it something to do with your abilities?"

"Yeah, and he’s kind of like a hologram," Luke put in. "It’s a bit scary if I think too much about it, but he feels like you, so it doesn’t bother me as much."

To beru: "That’s right. Our powers are required to interact with him." To Luke, he continued, "And I’m not sure I should explain about the hologram effect if you find it scary. But he doesn’t have a body like we do. And what do you mean, he feels like me?"

"Doesn’t have a body?" asked Luke. "You mean, he’s a ghost?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded.

Part of Luke’s cookie fell from his fingers onto his plate. "That…That means he’s not alive, doesn’t it? But how is he here?"

Beru nodded in agreement, looking uneasy. She could not feel the Force signature Luke and Obi-Wan felt, but knowing she was in the company of a ghost was rather disturbing for her.

"Well, he’s certainly alive. Or else he couldn’t be here. We are luminous - bright - beings. All of us, extraordinary abilities or no. I’m not sure how he’s here, but we see and hear him because he wishes us to. And Mrs. Lars, I know the idea of a ghost is scary, but he’s anything but. He was my teacher, and we are yet close. I do not know if that will help, but he’s a good man and wants only good things for all of us."

Beru could see just how much Qui-Gon meant to Obi-Wan in his eyes, could hear the conviction and sincerity in his voice, and when she looked at Luke, she saw no sign of worry or fear. Her own fear dissipated and she sipped at her water and took another cookie. After all, Obi-Wan was a good man with good intentions, so his teacher must have been that way as well. She knew that wasn’t always the case, but she trusted Obi-Wan’s word. Obi-Wan smiled and nodded to her.

"How do we feel similar, Luke?" Obi-Wan queried again.

"Oh. Mmm. Safe. And nice. And quiet."

"Nice?" Obi-Wan asked. "I’m not always nice."

"But the cookies. And the juice. And talking to us. Nice. And that’s how you both feel. Like you care how we feel and want to help."

"I see. I’m honored you think I feel like Qui-Gon. I always wanted to be like him when I grew up."

"I wanna be like you," Luke grinned. "Strong, good at things, kind."

Obi-Wan blinked, speechless.

"It would seem my student can’t find words. You don’t know what an honor that is, young Luke," Qui-Gon teased.

Obi-Wan blushed and was shaking with silent laughter. Luke interpreted for Beru, who began laughing with Obi-Wan, a full, joyous sound.

/I think you’ve met your match, Padawan./

/What? I’m no one’s teacher./

/That’s what I said, many many years ago. And we both know what happened there./

Calming himself, Obi-Wan spoke again. "Luke, I think you already are what you hope to be."

"Not yet. I can’t do what you can."

"Maybe not yet, but you are greater than you know. One day, you will see it, too."

/And you say you’re not a teacher. Humph./

/I’m just copying what you said./

/As you say./ The mental voice dripped sarcasm, but the accompanying emotion was a deep affection.

Luke was honored and somewhat embarrassed. He didn’t realize it, but he felt the same way Obi-Wan did when he’d complimented him earlier. And just as Obi-Wan had busied himself with something to do, Luke took great interest in the remainder of his cookie. The similarities were not lost on Beru, however. She knew perfectly well Luke worshipped Obi-Wan. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon chuckled knowingly, shrewdly. He saw a promising future for this team, and his heart rejoiced. His boy deserved happiness.

Beru broke the thoughtful silence. "There was one more thing I wanted to know. Luke had a dream last night. He said our house was set on fire and Owen and I were dead. Apparently in the same fire. It’s a scenario that could happen, so I’m not that disturbed about it. Maybe just fears showing as dreams. But Luke insists the dream is real. And I do not understand what he means. A dream is not real, and there was no fire last night."

Obi-Wan glanced at Qui-Gon sharply. "He dreamed of fire? So did I. But that was a mere dream. It was because of my fight with the Tusken." He turned to Beru. "I’d say both of you are right. Luke dreamed, but it was more than a dream." He addressed Luke. "Can you tell me what you dreamed, and why you know it is real?"

"There was fire," Luke answered, subdued and sad. "I was walking around the house and found two bodies. Only they weren’t bodies. They were bones. And then I was outside, and I knew it was our house because of where it was. And it’s different because it was like I was two people. I was in the dream, like I should be, but I knew it was not a dream. I was watching myself."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I was afraid of that," he muttered sadly. Qui-Gon shook his head anxiously as well. Luke noted both reactions and now felt afraid. "Mrs. Lars, Luke had a vision, not a dream. It is a manifestation of our powers to show things that may happen in the future."

"What? You mean, Owen and I are going to die like that for sure?" She shuddered, now quite scared herself.

"It is not for sure. Visions are never certain. It is just a true possibility."

"Wait. So the vision is true? Or untrue?"

"Um…The future is always in motion." Obi-Wan’s tone was cryptic.

Beru blinked, then stared at Obi-Wan blankly.

Obi-Wan had to consciously suppress his laughter. Many civilians looked at Jedi like that, as though they were talking nonsense and certainly weren’t intelligible. Though of course, to a Jedi, they were making perfect sense and had experience to back up what they said. Qui-Gon, however, was free to laugh, and was making it quite difficult for Obi-Wan to keep a straight face. Luke grinned and Obi-Wan couldn’t take it. He grinned broadly and his eyes danced. "um…Hang on." 

/Master, you’re not helping./ Obi-Wan hissed through gritted teeth.

/I know. I’m sorry. It’s just…I love doing that to civilians./

Obi-Wan coughed, but was smiling. /Yes, but I swear I never do it on purpose. It’s not my fault people think I’m crazy. It’s the way of the Force./

/You mean the will of the Force?/

/Master! That’s just mean./ But his joy belied his words, and Qui-Gon’s loving laughter echoed in his mind.

Obi-Wan focused on Beru again. "As I was saying, the future is fluid and unpredictable. Just as one choice can change the course of a life, one factor can change the course of the future. Luke has seen something that cannot be relied on as fact, but is true should that possible future come to pass. Unfortunately, there is no way to tell what future will actually happen. So visions like these are regarded with a mix of suspicion and preparation. Visions never lie, but are also not guaranteed. I would make preparations just in case that vision comes true, but I would not live my life in a state of paranoia and assume I have no future."

Beru nodded. "This makes more sense. I will take your advice. But what did Luke mean by watching himself? And do you think I should tell Owen of the vision, since he had died as well? At least, Luke seems to have lived."

"Honestly, I see no benefit in telling Owen, because the vision is unreliable, if not unbelievable. I suspect he would want a yes or no answer, and in this case, it would not be true to give either answer. As for Luke’s explanation, a vision is different from a dream because when we see a vision, it’s as Luke said. It’s kind of like watching the events on a holofilm. The reason Luke saw himself was because the vision included him. If he were to see another vision that he was not a part of, he would not see himself and would just be on the outside, watching remotely. In visions, the ones who see them actually process things as though they are fully awake, even though visions tend to occur when one sleeps or meditates, since the mind is most open to such things at those times."

"Thank you, Ben. Things are so much clearer now. Is it all right if I call you that?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan smiled. "I’m glad I could help."

"Please feel free to call me Beru," she offered politely.

Obi-Wan inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Luke spoke up. "So it’s not going to happen?"

"I don’t know, young one. All I can advise is that you cherish the good things and the good people in your life for as long as you have them. And when it is time to say goodbye, know that those who love you are always with you and one day, you’ll meet again."

Luke looked at Obi-Wan, then Beru, and back at Obi-Wan. "I will," Luke promised.


	5. On The Mend

The three people sat sipping their drinks. There were some refreshments still left, but everyone had had enough. Obi-Wan got a container from the kitchen and put the leftover food in it, sealing it tightly. 

Suddenly, Luke perked up. "What was that?" he mumbled worriedly.

"What was what?" inquired Obi-Wan.

"It’s gone," Luke said sadly. "Oh well. Maybe I didn’t feel it anyway."

Qui-Gon frowned in thought. "I think I see what you felt. But Ben would be in the best position to help."

Obi-Wan was puzzled. See what Luke felt? Luke felt the Force as Obi-Wan closed his eyes and gathered it close to him, sifting carefully through information until, "Ah. It is a dewback, I think. I cannot tell much more from here, but it’s clearly not doing well. I’m impressed, Luke." 

/Master, it seems he has your penchant for picking up strays./

/I think it’s just his compassion. And you’re not fooling anyone, Padawan. You have it, too./

/So you say./ Obi-Wan’s turn to be sarcastic, but it was only halfhearted. He already knew he would try to help the creature.

Luke smiled, but then frowned. "It’s not right that I felt it before you. You’re supposed to be better than me."

"No. It’s not about that. You feel what others feel very strongly. That’s why you felt the dewback’s pain before I did. I, on the other hand, have a very good sense of motive. I can tell if someone is likely to be a threat or if they’re just lying. I’m good at working out why people do things. It’s a case of different strengths, not who is better or worse."

Qui-Gon nodded sagely. "Padawan, with Luke’s empathy and your danger analysis, I’d say you two would be unstoppable."

"You may be getting ahead of yourself, Master," Obi-Wan rejoined. "But I’d better get going. You two should stay here. The dewback might be dangerous."

"But wouldn’t it be dangerous to leave us alone?" Beru put in.

"I don’t think so. You could always use that stick. It’s a little heavy but makes for quite an effective weapon. I should know." He headed outside.

"Wait, Ben," Beru called. "I don’t know how to use it, and anyway, I wouldn’t touch it on principle. We farmers just don’t get along with Tuskens and I want nothing to do with their things."

Obi-Wan turned back. "You should be okay if you have a blaster and stay inside. I doubt I’ll be too long."

"I don’t have one. Owen’s better with it than I am. I suppose I just assumed you’d protect us while we were here. Wouldn’t want to shoot anyone, anyway."

Obi-Wan blinked. "I…suppose that’s not really unreasonable, actually. But I’ve known some tough warrior women in my time, so I don’t assume women can’t fight. Very well. Luke, stand to my left and a little behind. Sort of diagonally." He indicated the position with a hand.

Luke obliged.

"A bit further back."

Luke obeyed.

Obi-Wan nodded approval and spoke as one used to leadership. "Excellent. Beru, to my right. Kind of like Luke." She got into position. "That’s it. Let’s go." He started off at a brisk walk, but then Luke fell behind. Obi-Wan stopped and Luke caught up. He frowned thoughtfully and started off again, monitoring Luke until he’d set a pace Luke could keep up with, though he had to jog.

"Maybe I should carry him," Beru murmured.

Luke shook his head. "I’ll do what I can. But if the dewback’s in trouble, maybe you could go faster if one of you held me." They were still walking. "Or we could take the landspeeder."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No. Landspeeder might scare it. Luke, let me know if there’s a change in the dewback’s pain. I’ll watch you and when you can’t keep up, I’ll carry you." Obi-Wan’s tone said he expected to be obeyed.

"Yes, sir," Luke said meekly.

Beru was amazed. He wasn’t so docile with Owen. Qui-Gon, meanwhile, imagined a juvenile Luke in the position of a Padawan, as in the days of yore, and smiled to himself. He was no longer visible, but could still be sensed by Luke and Obi-Wan on the periphery of their consciousness. He sent his vision to Obi-Wan, who smiled briefly. /Maybe. Maybe we’d work./

They trekked along in silence for a time. When they were about half the distance to the dewback, Obi-Wan called to Luke. "Any change? And how are you coming along?"

"No change. It’s hurting, but it’s strong. Bright. I’m…I can go a little more, but it’d be easier if someone carried me."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You carry on a bit further. I think you can. We’re about halfway there." He spoke gently, but firmly.

"I’ll do my best, sir. But I don’t think I’ll make it."

"Your job is not to go the distance, but to pull your weight," Obi-Wan returned sternly. "Your best is what is needed."

"Yes, Master," Luke murmured.

Obi-Wan froze for a split second. Did he just say…? He shoved the thought away for the moment and looked ahead, resuming the pace Luke could handle. 

Beru considered that this was a different Obi-Wan, a man used to hardship, risk, and danger. Indeed, this Obi-Wan reminded her of Owen - strict, but fair, and protective of those he considered his people. She reasoned this must be Obi-Wan the Jedi and Obi-Wan the General. She thought maybe Obi-Wan would be too hard on Luke, but so far, Luke seemed to want to please him and was not hurt or angered by the austere tone he was taking. She wasn’t sure such a young boy should be made to walk so far, but then, maybe a warrior like Obi-Wan thought nothing of it, since his job was very physical.

Luke started to fall behind, but the dewback was now in sight as a distant shape. Obi-Wan called a halt by raising a hand and picked up the boy around the waist, holding him against his chest. He slid an arm under the boy’s knees and had his other arm around Luke’s chest. Luke was listening to Obi-Wan’s heartbeat.

"Well done, young one," Obi-Wan murmured close to Luke’s head. That time, the voice was all gentleness and praise.

Luke grinned broadly and his eyes slid half shut. Beru thought she needn’t have worried. Obi-Wan was a fine guardian.

Obi-Wan resumed walking, this time mindful of Beru. He set a pace that had her walking a little faster than she usually did, but nowhere near unmanageable. Now the dewback loomed large, and everyone could see one of its flanks had been scratched or scraped. It was clear the wound had been bleeding, but it was not deep enough to require stitches. It was some eight inches long, though. The group also noticed the dewback was wild, but not a dangerous subspecies.

"Right," Obi-Wan commanded, "Beru, you look after Luke, yeah? I’ll approach it. You two stay here." He handed Luke to Beru.

But Luke spoke up. "I want to come."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, young one. Injured animals are unpredictable and often more aggressive. It’s hurt and might be mean or angry. You are safer here."

"But you can protect me," Luke said with complete faith.

Beru smiled. "I’m sure you could."

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "Too risky," he flatly refused.

Luke bowed his head sadly, but accepted the decision. 

Obi-Wan nodded to them and approached the dewback, who hissed in warning. Obi-Wan stopped and extended a hand toward the dewback’s wound, but it stepped away and lashed out at him with claws.. He reached out in the Force and touched the reptile’s mind, calming it. Then, he spoke. "Hello, respected one. I mean you no harm. But a friend of mine felt your pain and I wanted to try to help with your injury. But I’d need you to come with me to my home. I cannot help you here."

The dewback was confused. "Your kind do not talk to us. And how do I know you truly mean me well? I did not survive so long by trusting my predators. The only reason I have not run is because you are only one. Most of your kind hunt us in groups."

"A fair point, strong one. You must trust me or not at your option. But if you choose not to, that wound may become infected and cause you more trouble later. But let me touch it. Perhaps I can make it hurt less, at least."

The dewback saw no threat in this, so it held still and allowed Obi-Wan to approach. He lay his hands over the wound and closed his eyes, frowning in concentration and willing the pain to recede. He monitored the dewback’s mind and noted the pain had gone. He lowered his hands and stepped away again, opening his eyes. 

The dewback was amazed. "I have never met one like you before," it hissed. "I will come with you."

"Excellent," Obi-Wan smiled. "May I ask a favor, an exchange for my help?"

"What payment do you require?"

"Transport. I ask that you carry me and the boy and the weapon of a Tusken across the sand. For the rest of the day. Then you are free to do as you will. Should you accept, that is."

"A boy? The young of your kind? Why should I carry him? We dewbacks do not eat your kind, but I could kill him easily. He is insignificant."

"He is the reason I’m here," Obi-Wan answered sternly.

The dewback swished its tail angrily. "He is weak and unable to survive on his own. TO carry him is beneath me."

Obi-Wan growled. "He may have saved your life. Look, it’s just once, and if we’re lucky, no others of your species will see you. Would you do it out of respect for me?"

The dewback hissed, annoyed. "Fine. But only because he’s yours. Climb on."

"No. After I take care of the wound. Just walk with me." He went back to Beru and Luke, the dewback walking sedately on his left. He motioned Beru to his right, and they headed back.

Luke and Beru had heard Ben’s side of the conversation, as they were within earshot, though out of range of the dewback’s claws and tail. Luke had also felt the change in the dewback’s signature as Ben touched its wound. Luke wanted to be able to do everything Ben could. He was a fighter, a teacher, a protector, a healer, and now, a bargainer. He was amazing, and he thought if Ben was that great, his teacher must be as well. And if he were taught by Ben, he could be that great, too.

/The boy idolizes you. There’s no hope for you now./ Qui-GOn teased.

Obi-Wan sighed. /I am starting to believe you./ He found the prospect daunting, yet flattering. He was honored, and this had to be a bad sign.

/I wouldn’t worry, Obi-Wan. If the boy’s love is true, he’ll never take it from you./

/I hope you’re right./

He patted the dewback’s back as they arrived at their destination. "I’ll come back out here. Please wait for me."

The dewback made no reply, but as Obi-Wan headed inside with Luke and Beru, it stayed where it was. Obi-Wan went and got water and first aid supplies and came back outside without the others. Qui-Gon looked out for them as Obi-Wan cleaned the dewback’s wound thoroughly and disinfected it, using Jedi healing techniques to help the creature’s body heal faster and deal with bacteria or poisoning. He covered the wound with ointment and made a final check with the Force. "The wound will have to be monitored, ideally. But it should heal okay over time. How did you acquire it? Also, do you have a name? I’m Ben."

"I could return here in a few sunsets so you can look at it. I was trying to run from a dragon. I’d finished laying eggs and maybe was too tired to run fast enough. I have no name. Our kind do not use them. There is no real need. We know each other by scent and sight. I am grateful for your help. Already, I feel better, stronger. I will stay around here until you’re ready to go."

"Thank you. Would you mind if I name you? It is more personal, sets you apart."

"I would not mind."

"I would like to call you Boga, in honor and memory of a brave and proud creature I rode into battle. She was quite reptilian, but with a bird’s crest of feathers on her head and a beak. She was large and fast and smart. You remind me of her."

"It is a compliment to be compared to one like that. It is a good name."

"Very well. I’ll see you in a bit." Obi-Wan set a bucket of water on the ground near Boga. "In case you’re thirsty." He saw her lower her head to it as he went back inside.


	6. The Ride

Obi-Wan got himself some water and was sipping at it calmly. He noticed Luke and Beru had finished the rest of the juice and water that was left from earlier. He set down his glass and picked up the pitchers, but Beru held up a hand. 

"There’s no need. We’re not thirsty now."

Obi-Wan carried on sipping his water.

Luke spoke up. "Will the dewback be okay?"

"Yes. She’ll fully recover eventually. I’ve named her Boga. I’ll introduce you when we head out again. But I need a favor from Beru."

Beru glanced at Obi-Wan curiously.

"Do you have a protocol droid that knows Tusken? As you may have gathered, I wish to return their weapon with Boga’s help, but I don’t know the language. My mission would be much easier with a translator. Perhaps safer, too, if they are insulted by my attempt to return it."

"In fact, we do. You’re absolutely welcome to borrow it. Do you want to leave now?"

"If possible."

"Can I come with you to meet the Tuskens?" Luke inquired excitedly. "And can we have the rest of the cookies?"

"Luke!" Beru scolded. "He might want some cookies. And no on the Tuskens."

Obi-Wan chuckled at Luke. "I can give you the cookies, if I can keep the tarts. Though if you or Beru want some tarts, we can split both. And I agree with Beru. Tuskens are a definite no. And if you’re going to tell me they are no match for me, there are many of them. I fought only one. He had friends but I left them alone. This time, however, I must be more careful. Would you like to ride Boga with me, though? If Beru’s okay with it, I’d enjoy it."

Seeing that he was overruled and neither adult would budge, Luke gave up the idea of seeing Tuskens up close. But he did like the idea of riding the dewback with Ben. "I’d like to go with you. And you should have the tarts. I don’t know when you’ll get them again."

Beru agreed. "I can always make tarts for the family. But I don’t see you as often. Luke is right. As for the dewback, Luke will be fine with you, and you know the way to our place. I’ll go ahead, and you two can take your time." She opened the container and put the remaining tarts on a plate. Closing it again, she grabbed it and the empty pitcher she’d brought and headed out. Obi-Wan grabbed the gaffi stick and he and Luke left as well.

The landspeeder started up and Beru waved to Luke and Obi-Wan, both smiling and waving. It took off and was soon out of earshot. Qui-Gon, meanwhile, no longer registered to Luke and Obi-Wan in the Force. He was aware of them, but had withdrawn to give them time alone. Obi-Wan’s side of their bond was open but Qui-Gon’s was not, for Obi-Wan’s sake more than his own. Qui-Gon knew Obi-Wan did not mind him eavesdropping, or else he’d have closed his side of the bond.

Obi-Wan approached Boga with Luke. "Hello again. Thanks for waiting. This is Luke, the one you called a pathetic life form."

"He still is," hissed Boga, but she met Luke’s gaze and learned his scent.

"Hi, Boga," Luke said, caressing her uninjured side. Boga allowed this as Obi-Wan jumped onto her back and settled the stick across his lap horizontally. He carefully levitated Luke onto the dewback so he sat in front of him, reclining against his chest. Obi-Wan wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist and his other hand rested on the gaffi stick.

"See? I said you were wizard," Luke grinned triumphantly. Luke felt Obi-Wan’s quiet chuckle vibrate in his chest as they began to run across the desert, hair flying out behind them in the warm wind. 

Luke felt calm and contented. Obi-Wan was simply enjoying the moment. His hand hovered by Luke’s cheek, but then dropped again. Luke gently held Obi-Wan’s wrist and lay the hand against his cheek. As Luke released his wrist, Obi-Wan’s fingers stroked Luke’s face lovingly and Luke felt care and warmth along their bond. Obi-Wan felt an answering desire to serve and a wish to honor coming from Luke. 

Obi-Wan was honored, all right. He recognized those feelings as the same he’d felt for Qui-Gon so many years ago, when he wanted him for his Master. But still, Obi-Wan was not able to commit to the traditional duties of a Master to lay down his life for his Padawan. To guide, to love - those things he could do. But Anakin’s betrayal had poisoned his heart and broken his trust, and though Qui-Gon was slowly healing his soul, it was Luke who paid for his father’s sins because Obi-Wan could not believe in him as he’d believed in Anakin. To honor, to serve - these things were good, but Obi-Wan needed loyalty, both to his training and to himself, and he was not yet sure of Luke’s. To be worshipped was a transient thing and would die to be replaced by disappointment and hatred, or so he’d learned.

Luke felt Ben’s turmoil, but he could not guess what the problem was. Hadn’t he said he’d enjoy being with him? But he had enjoyed it, at least at first. Now, Ben felt sad and unsure. If Uncle Owen was upset, it was better not to talk to him. He’d just get more annoyed, or not answer. But this was Ben, and Ben wasn’t Owen, even if he could act like him sometimes. So he ventured to question. "What’s wrong, sir?"

Obi-Wan’s hand dropped to Luke’s shoulder and he sighed heavily. "I’ve lost much in my life. And each and every time, it has broken my heart. Friends have died. The Republic died. Faith has died. I need a hand to hold but am unwilling to take it, because I’ll lose it eventually. I want guarantees when there are no guarantees. And I’m not making sense to you, am I?" He chuckled ruefully.

It was true. Luke couldn’t comprehend all of what was said. But he understood about needing a hand to hold, and from Ben’s bitter tone, he gathered Ben needed something that wouldn’t die, something he could count on to always be there. He slid a small hand in the one on his waist and squeezed it as strongly as he could, and Obi-Wan felt love and sympathy directed at him.

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and blinked against sudden tears. Such a small gesture, and yet it said so much. Anakin had the capacity to be that compassionate, but it was not a steady thing. He was sure if he had disappointed him as he’d disappointed Luke twice now, such concern would not be forthcoming. At least, not so soon after the events. Maybe Luke was different. Maybe he could be trusted. He squeezed Luke’s hand carefully, but firmly. "Thank you, Luke," he said hoarsely. "It’s good to know you care."

"Of course, I care," Luke snapped. "It’s what you deserve. I’d make everyone love you if I could. But I’m sure Uncle Owen wouldn’t go along. I’m sorry about that. I wish he loved you, too."

Obi-Wan gave a small smile. "I got two out of three, I think. Not too shabby. It’s majority, and one can’t win all the time. At least, Owen still allows me to visit you. Probably for your sake alone."

Luke giggled. "Aunt Beru always reminds him how happy I am to see you, and tells him you’re good for me. He gets all grumpy about that, but says that at least you don’t stay too long or make things awkward. You keep out of his way, so he figures he can deal with you once in a while."

Obi-Wan laughed. It was a truly happy one, oddly enough. "It is kind of him. Please tell him I appreciate that he allows me to see you. He may act like he isn’t happy about the words. Don’t believe him." 

"I’ll let him know," Luke smiled.

"I do not think your uncle and I will ever be friends, but he’s a good man. Not in the way I am, perhaps, but he loves you and Beru, and spares no expense for either of you. Trust me. That is valuable."

"Can I tell him you said that, too?" Luke queried cheerily.

"Certainly. All of it. Even the part about not being friends. I suspect he would agree. Perhaps he will laugh."

"Nah. He’d probably just grunt. He doesn’t laugh like you do. He says your accent is snobby. I don’t think so. I think it’s pretty. Aunt Beru says it’s polished, but that usually, people with your accent think they’re better than Tatooine folk."

"Mmmm," Obi-Wan murmured noncommittally. "Not much I can do about it, I’m afraid. The accent or what people think. But I’ve found that those kinds of thoughts don’t tend to matter. It’s the opinions of loved ones that are important."

"Well, I think it fits with your other skills. Helps you to stand out to me."

Obi-Wan made no reply. To him, it emphasized his inability to fit in, but it was also associated with the Jedi Order, and he found he didn’t want to forget that. He touched Boga and said, "Almost there. A little to the right, and you can slow down if you like."

Boga slowed to a trot and the farm was soon visible. They stopped near the parked landspeeder. Beru stood next to it, with the protocol droid ready to go. Luke found he was sad to see Ben go but happy to be home. Obi-Wan, however, was focused on his meeting with the Tuskens and thus wasn’t paying much attention to the present.

"Good to see you made it safely here," Beru greeted.

Obi-Wan saluted and carefully gave Luke to Beru. "Perhaps we’ll meet again when I return your droid, Luke," Obi-Wan said. "Stay safe and see you sooner or later."

"Bye for now, Ben," Luke responded, a bit subdued. He definitely wasn’t as happy as he should be.

"Thank you again for the tarts, Beru."

"And thank you for the cookies. I’ll expect you today or tomorrow with the droid."

"Sure thing." With that, he rode to the Jundlands, where he’d fought the day before.


	7. The Meeting

Boga carried Obi-Wan around the canyons of the Wastes. Obi-Wan was searching the Force for familiar Tusken signatures, as well as bantha tracks. "Boga, can you help me find banthas? I’m looking for specific Tuskens. This weapon is the property of a particular individual, but banthas would be the first clue we’re on the right track."

"I hope you appreciate what I’m doing," Boga grumbled. "You realize Tuskens hunt my kind, don’t you? By the way, I think banthas have been around here recently. Down in the canyon." She looked to her left and meandered around, looking for a relatively safe way down. Finding a path she thought she could manage, she began climbing down the cliff face carefully. Wouldn’t do to break a leg.

"If they attack you, I’ll help you fight. And I do appreciate the risk you’re taking and the trouble you’re going to." Obi-Wan levitated the droid alongside them until they reached the canyon floor.

"Humph." Boga’s tail whipped back and forth, but there was no real vehemence to it, and Obi-Wan soon sensed a herd of banthas and Tusken riders ahead.

"There," Obi-Wan called in satisfaction, "The Tuskens I’m looking for. Let’s get a little closer. I don’t think they see us yet."

Boga advanced and a Tusken near the rear of the group finally spotted them and called out an alarm. They stopped and wheeled their mounts around, and the leader and his second-in-command came forward and detached from the rest. Most of the Tuskens stayed at what they thought was a respectful distance, but Obi-Wan was very conscious of their appraising gazes taking in his clothing, his build, his facial features, and his dewback mount, to say nothing of their leader’s stick.

Obi-Wan spoke first, addressing the leader. "Hello. This droid here-" he motioned to the machine, "can translate what we say. I’ve come to talk, if that’s all right, and to return your weapon."

The droid interpreted this, and the leader growled dangerously. Obi-Wan felt definite anger in the Force. "Return it? So the weapon shames you? You scorn our ways as other humans do? And do you not realize you humiliate me by returning it?"

Obi-Wan bowed his head and dismounted, laying a hand on Boga’s back as he tapped the staff on the ground. The leader and his second dismounted as well. Obi-Wan noted the leader had another stick, but not as good as the one he held. He bowed to the leader and met his gaze. "I am not ashamed of the stick and I do not look down on your traditions. This is a worthy weapon for any warrior. Indeed, I seek to return this weapon because of my respect for your culture. I understand that you meant to give this to me, both as a gift and as a show of honor. I appreciate this, from one warrior to another. But please hear me out." 

He drew his lightsaber and activated it briefly, so all could see its blue blade and hear its hum. He turned it off and continued. "This is the weapon of my people. Along with this, we have special powers, some of which you’ve seen. We are trained to fight but we prefer peace when possible. If I saw anyone with a weapon like this who was not one of my people, I would be highly displeased, even insulted. To my mind, none but one of us has the right to wield this kind of weapon. For others to carry it is almost blasphemy. I am not a Tusken and cannot use the gaffi stick with the efficiency and proficiency your people have been taught to possess. I have my own weapon, and am much more comfortable with it. This stick would just sit unused at my home. You know as well as I that your weapon is your life. This gaffi stick would be better served - better honored - if it were returned to you. It would serve those it was made for."

Once again, The leader bowed to Obi-Wan. Every Tusken raised their stick high above their heads, and Obi-Wan felt their collective admiration in the Force. "You speak with wisdom and eloquence rarely seen in this land. Why you do not lead others, I do not know. But your potential is being wasted. Never mind. I thank you for the stick and I apologize for accusing you from the beginning. I underestimated you in combat and I have done so here. You should be honored with a feast. Stay. Eat with us." He grasped the stick and Obi-Wan relinquished it gladly. Yes, it was where the weapon belonged.

"I mean no disrespect, but I can’t. I must return the droid to its owners, and I told Boga-" he patted her back, "she could go her way tonight. It is afternoon now and time grows short. Speaking of Boga, please do not hunt her. I would be very sad if she were killed."

The leader nodded. "I cannot guarantee another of our people will not kill her or attempt to, but it will not be us. As for the feast, another day with further notice, perhaps."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "though I’d prefer a small one with just your tribe, if possible. I do not know others of your kind and they would have no reason to think favorably of me."

The leader smiled shrewdly. "You are a smart one. It is good to be wary."

"One more thing," Obi-Wan said. "About the killing of your people…I am sorry it happened and sorry you lost friends because of it. It turns out the person responsible was under my authority, so his transgressions are mine. He unjustly slew your people because some of their group beat his mother to death. In rage and grief, innocents paid in blood. It was not how I trained him but it is no excuse. I lost many of my friends to the same person. Why he turned on us, I do not really know. But I have felt the agony of unexpected death."

The leader blinked behind his mask. "How do you know of this killing? I never told you."

"But you did. You just didn’t intend to. I saw the devastated camp during our fight, after I burned you. It is one of the powers my people are born with."

The Tuskens were not like human farmers. They had a strong sense of the mystical, the otherworldly. So if this man, who already proved he could levitate objects, said he read someone’s mind or spoke to animals, it seemed perfectly reasonable. "Why are you apologizing? You did not kill them, and the one who did knew better than to kill them. That is what you said. I do not think the actions of another are my fault. If anything, I owe you an apology. I personally wronged you, and my actions are my own. I ambushed you, tried to club you without giving you a chance to fight, and tried to slit your throat when you were distracted and vulnerable. You should have killed me. You could have done so with no guilt. Any other human would have, without hesitation. You even tried to give up your light stick. I know now how shamed you must have been, to lay your weapon at the feet of a Tusken because one of your people dishonored you. No Tusken willingly gives up his weapon to anyone, and yet we both have done it. I thought you were just being a coward by doing that, so we wouldn’t let you retreat. I know I live because you allow me to, and I will never forget it. No apology is necessary."

The leader’s second spoke up. "And I was a coward and tried to hit you from behind, so I, too, owe you an apology. It would seem we both are in your debt."

"Firstly, the weapon is called a lightsaber, but I suppose I can see why it is similar to a stick. And secondly, you both are wrong. There is no debt because you apologized. You all wanted vengeance for the loss of friends. There was no reason to think I was anything other than a human who might have valuables. When you realized a weapon like mine must have killed your people, there was no reason to think I hadn’t done it. As for ambushes and killing strokes while an enemy is distracted, those are merely cunning tactics any warrior worth his salt would employ. Why give an enemy a chance to fight and risk injury to yourself? If he loses focus, is it not his own fault if he is injured? If it’s your life or his, it’s just smart to end things quickly."

"Normally, I would agree with all you say," said the leader, "but in your case, our actions were underhanded and unfair. You are an esteemed guest, and I would like to call you a friend of the tribe." Here, the Tuskens shouted an affirmation. "Should you need our help, feel free to ask. We are not friends with all the tribes in the area. Nor do we rule them. But I will inform our allies about you and your status with us, and I think they, too, will make exceptions for you."

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "It is my honor to have the trust and reverence of this tribe. I must be on my way, but I would like to know more of your ways. I hope we can talk again soon."

"Go with victory and good health," the leader bowed.

"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan murmured, and lifted his lightsaber as he’d seen the Tuskens do with their sticks. The Tuskens called farewells as Obi-Wan rode out of sight and made his way back to the Larses.


	8. Masters and Apprentices

As Obi-Wan was en route to return the droid, Qui-Gon appeared beside him. "Luke and Beru are not home. You should go to your place. I can direct them there should they really wish to collect their machine. I’d say you and Boga deserve a break."

"You know, I’m kind of hungry, now you mention it. And I’m sure Boga wants her freedom." He changed course and headed home. At his door, he dismounted. "Would you like water before you go?" he asked the dewback.

"I can do without it," she hissed. "No need to trouble yourself. We’ve been moving a while."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I’ll manage," she answered firmly. "I’ll come say hello in a few sunsets." She started away.

"Wait," Obi-Wan called. He caught up to her. "Thank you for your help. I mean it."

"I know you do," Boga answered. "See you soon." Obi-Wan watched her leave until he couldn’t see her anymore.

"She’s a fine animal," Qui-Gon commented.

"Yes," Obi-Wan smiled nostalgically. Then he patted the droid. "Thank you as well. Your service was invaluable."

"You’re very welcome," the female droid replied. 

"You did a great job," Obi-Wan continued.

"Thank you. It’s nice to be appreciated. Most people just treat us like slaves."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat awkwardly. "I was one of them."

"Oh. I’m very sorry, sir. I meant no offense."

"No. It’s fine," Obi-Wan murmured.

"I’d like to shut down, if my services are not needed now."

"Sure. Your work’s done for now."

The droid turned off and Obi-Wan carried her inside and set about making dinner. He ate the remaining tarts just to take the edge off his hunger. Qui-Gon was gone again, but Obi-Wan didn’t mind. He knew if his Master was needed, he’d always be there. He finished his meal and was drowsing lightly on his couch when Qui-Gon returned.

"Sorry, Padawan. No rest for the weary just yet. Luke and Beru are coming over again. But I don’t think they will stay long. They do not expect you to entertain them. In fact, only Luke plans to come in. He can just as easily take the droid when he leaves."

"Only Luke?" Obi-Wan wondered. "Beru can come in as well."

"Oh. She’d rather not impose. And as I said, it shouldn’t take too long."

"Well, seeing as I don’t have a choice…" Obi-Wan grumbled in resigned exasperation, stretching and sitting up.

"I knew I could count on you, Padawan," Qui-Gon smirked.

Obi-Wan sighed tiredly. "The things I do for you."

"I know, little one. I know," Qui-Gon murmured compassionately, sorrowfully.

Obi-Wan smiled kindly. "And I know what I mean to you." Obi-Wan basked in Qui-Gon’s affection until the landspeeder snapped him to attention. He got up and met Luke at the door. "Hello, young one. Would have thought you’d have had enough of me for one day." He chuckled softly, eyes laughing.

Luke shook his head vigorously. "I’d visit you all the time if I could. But then, maybe you’d get tired of me."

The landspeeder turned off.

"That is doubtful," Obi-Wan nodded. "But I suppose you’ve come for the droid?"

"Yes, please."

Obi-Wan handed her over.

"Be right back," Luke grinned and scampered away.

Obi-Wan was puzzled, but stayed where he was and kept the door open. True to his word, Luke returned with a package. "Can I come in?"

"Certainly," Obi-Wan smiled. "Please close the door." He retreated to his couch, unmade now since he’d been lying on it. "You can come sit by me."

Luke obeyed and sat by Obi-Wan. "Oh, were you sleeping? Sorry…" Luke lowered his head in embarrassment and guilt.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Qui-Gon’s fault, not yours." He winked. "I’ll manage for a little longer, I think."

"Well, okay." Luke reached into the bag and pulled some brown cloth from it. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows curiously. "It’s from Aunt Beru. She says your robe is ruined and you should have a new one. And she says not to worry about payment. It’s a gift."

Obi-Wan stared at Luke in surprise. "Well, I should thank her." He got up to head outside.

"Wait, sir," Luke called. "Maybe try it on?"

"Of course. I should have thought of that. Excuse me a moment." He went behind a folding screen and changed his robe. To his surprise, it fit perfectly. Beru certainly had a good eye. Or maybe Qui-Gon helped. Obi-Wan wouldn’t put it past him. He folded the old robe and came back to Luke, setting it on the couch and turning slowly in a circle in front of him so he could see how it looked.

"Nice," Luke smiled shyly. "Aunt Beru figured that would fit, and if not, she could adjust it."

"Did she make it or buy it?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Bought it," Luke nodded. "She just noticed about the robe, and, well…" Luke trailed off and looked away. Obi-Wan felt sudden fear and nervousness from the boy.

Obi-Wan sat next to Luke again and looked over at him. "Yes?" His tone was encouraging, intrigued, and a tad teasing.

"Um…" Luke fidgeted, twisting his fingers together and staring at his lap. He reached into the bag and pulled out a toy - a dewback plush. "I know it’s not worth much and not useful. Aunt Beru said those gifts were better." He forced himself to meet Obi-Wan’s eyes, absently caressing the toy to sooth himself. "But I wanted to give you something to remember our ride. I liked it, and maybe I can’t always be here, but the toy can, and…And you’ll know I care."

To Luke’s horror, Obi-Wan’s eyes filled with tears. He took the dewback gently from his grasp and cradled it against his heart, stroking it in the same way he’d caressed Luke’s cheek. "Padawan," he whispered hoarsely, "Padawan…"

Luke grinned. "You mean it?" he asked excitedly.

Obi-Wan Wiped his eyes with a hand and set the dewback on top of his old robe, then gathered Luke into his arms. "I would not say it if I didn’t mean it. But do you know what it means?"

"Student, I think," Luke nodded. "Mr. Jinn called you that once and he said he was your teacher, so I just figured…"

Obi-Wan touched the bond he had with Luke and sent pride and affection along it. Luke beamed. The Jedi Master reached into his tunic pocket and took the stone Qui-Gon had given him so many years ago at the start of his own apprenticeship from over his heart. Obi-Wan could not think of anyone more deserving to have it. He released Luke and moved to sit across from him, taking one of his hands and holding the stone in the other. "And now I have something for you. It is my most prized possession, because I have yet to find anything like it in all my years. Master gave it to me when I became his student, and now I give it to you." He released Luke’s hand and lay the stone softly on his palm. Luke noted its red and black stripes; its smooth, round shape; and its faint warmth. There was something strange about the stone that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Obi-Wan had more to say. "It is my hope it will help you as it has helped me. In times of loneliness, of sorrow, of hopeless despair, hold it in your hands and touch it the way I touch you." Obi-Wan demonstrated and touched Luke’s mind with the Force. Luke tried it with the stone and gasped. He felt it grow warmer in his hand, and somehow, it was comforting and calming. "May it remind you that I am never far away."

"Master," Luke squeaked, staring at Obi-Wan in awe and gratitude. "Thank you. I will love it, as much as I love you."

"It is well," Obi-Wan sighed as hope awakened in his heart. "One word of warning, though. It is dangerous to call me that in front of others. It must be kept hidden. The Empire must not hear such titles. It is not that I’m ashamed of you; it’s truly a life or death issue."

"The Empire? It doesn’t like you?"

"It hates me," Obi-Wan nodded firmly.

"Then I hate it," was Luke’s immediate response. The malice in the tone frightened Obi-Wan.

"Luke!" Obi-Wan snapped sharply, his eyes widening in horror. "You can’t just…" He cut himself off and calmed down. "I don’t blame you. I don’t like it, either. But you shouldn’t hate someone just because they hate me."

"Why not? If they don’t like someone as nice as you, then they’re prob’ly evil."

Obi-Wan caught his breath as Palpatine came to mind. They never did get along, and not just because he constantly interfered with Jedi affairs. "Well, you’re right about the Empire, at least. So now you know why you must keep your apprenticeship a secret."

"But if I can’t call you Master, how can I be your Padawan?"

"Our titles are not important. We know who we are, and we have made a promise. Your aunt and uncle would still be your aunt and uncle, even if you never called them that. So it is with me."

Luke thought this over, and finally nodded. "Yes. This is for always."

"For always," Obi-Wan repeated, holding Luke’s gaze solemnly. Obi-Wan squeezed Luke’s shoulder firmly. "Come. I’m sure Beru is starting to worry."

Luke jumped up and curled his fingers around the stone protectively. He sped across the room and out into the fading light, Obi-Wan following with a more dignified stride. In his arms, he carried Luke’s gift. Aunt Beru waved when she saw them. Obi-Wan nodded politely and Luke waved his fist at her and then opened his hand so Beru could see the stone. "From Ben," Luke said cheerfully.

Beru glanced at the stone and nodded to Ben, not seeing anything very useful about it. She assumed it was just a pretty rock he thought Luke would find amusing for a while. But then, that was as it should be. 

"Thank you for the robe," Obi-Wan said sincerely. "I was not expecting it and as you see, it fits well."

"No thanks necessary," Beru said warmly.

Obi-Wan knelt in front of Luke and squeezed his hand, smiling and winking conspiratorially. Luke giggled in understanding and winked back. /May the Force be with you, Padawan./

/May the Force be with you, Master./

Obi-Wan’s eyes shone with pride and strength, and he stood and watched Luke and Beru take off for home. Qui-GOn stood beside Obi-Wan, and Luke waved to them both as they flew away.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon smiled affectionately.

"If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you planned this," was Obi-Wan’s suspicious answer.

"The Force is always with you," Qui-Gon replied innocently.

"Typical cryptic answer," Obi-Wan grumbled halfheartedly, looking at Qui-Gon with admiration.

"Says Mr. The-future-is-always-in-motion," Qui-Gon replied dryly.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Master Yoda’s fault." This time, his complaining was genuine.

"Fair enough. You did well today. I am honored and proud to call you Padawan."

Obi-Wan bowed low, respectfully. "I hope Luke knows I feel the same about him."

"I’m sure he does. He’ll be a great Jedi, just like you."

"I couldn’t have done it without you. And I hope he is better than me."

With that, Obi-Wan went home and fell into a healing sleep, his Master watching over him and a dewback plush next to his heart.


End file.
